


Worst Nightmare

by FaneLothaireBloodpaw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaneLothaireBloodpaw/pseuds/FaneLothaireBloodpaw
Summary: Dr. Strange asked the Avengers to help him to catch some rogue sorcerers while Peter was at school.What happened when Iron Man got hit with a nightmare curse, making him see his greatest fear?What happened when Dr. Strange himself couldn’t break the curse?And the Avengers couldn’t help but to wonder why Tony kept screaming Peter in his unconscious state?Disclaimer: The Avengers had never met Peter yet.





	Worst Nightmare

Wanda desperately gasped for some air when another brutal spell hit her 'magic' shield causing a loud screeching explosion making the ground trembled underneath her feet. She could feel her blood dripping from her forehead. She had been dealing with this one particular rogue sorcerer for the past 30 minutes while Steve, Nat, Tony, Clint, Sam, Rhodey and Dr.Strange were fighting with another three sorcerers gone rogue. She didn't know why but the rogue who she was struggling with had made it his very own personal mission to beat the intestine out of her the moment the battle had begun.

Wanda was sitting on the kitchen counter this morning, waiting patiently for Natasha who was preparing the breakfast but unfortunately, the delicious-looking breakfast had to wait when Dr. Strange came out of nowhere, asking for assist to catch some rogue sorcerers. They all sighed and Wanda just glanced sadly at her untouched waffles on the counter, feeling somewhat annoyed and bitter, before everyone reluctantly went to suit up.

Her thought was cut off when she barely dodged another spell making her stumble and plummet on her butt, making the rogue cackled a few feet away from her and that was when she decided that she already had enough. She quickly caught him off guard by using her power to choke his throat and lift him up, 30 feet away from the ground.

She smirked when she saw him wheezed, eyes wide and filled with terror, hands clawing at his chest and throat before the witch then smashed him hard onto the ground. The now bleeding sorcerer scrambled backward, his face showed pure panic as Wanda moved forward and punched him square in the face, leaving him unconscious. "That's for disrupting my fine breakfast", she huffed.

She brought her sleeve to wipe away the dust and blood on her face before looking around to find the rest of her team. Some of the buildings had been destroyed, concrete and rubble were everywhere. She then realized that the battle had ended as Dr. Strange rounded the rogues up, binding them with some sort of magic rope and disappeared behind the portal, but not before thanking each and every one of them.

"Good job, Wanda. It took at least two of us to handle one sorcerer but you handled one all by your own......", someone said to her but she tuned them out as she frowned because it felt like something was wrong. She looked around to check if they had missed something.

They must have noticed the way her eyebrows were bumped together into a scowl because they were all now looking at her, concern swimming in their eyes. "Wanda? Is everything alright? Are you hurt? Concussion perhaps? Because it looks like your forehead had taken one hell of an impact there", Rhodey asked.

"Where's Stark?", she asked when she realized Iron Man wasn't there to whine or crack some sarcastic jokes about Harry Potter or something like he always did after a fight. Steve's eyes widen in realization, like he couldn't believe that he had just forgotten about one of his teammates' lack of presence.

"Last I saw him....he was being yeeted into....one of the buildings over there", Clint said, eyes hard as to remember which building it was. If Wanda didn't spend too much time on the internet, maybe she would have joined the others to throw judgemental looks at him.

"What?! I have kids! I know—", Wanda cut him off when she saw something red and gold under the rubble near the building that Clint was talking about.

"Guys! That's him!", without wasting any time she ran towards the man and tried to lift off a slab of concrete on him. She groaned as Steve and Rhodey dragged Stark out of the rubble. God! How she wished she could have had her breakfast now. She was obviously still salty about the whole event.

"Come on! We need get him to the medbay! Quick", Natasha said as she ran to get the jet ready.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda and the others were waiting for Dr. Cho to come out from the medbay, talking quietly among each other, when she heard the familiar sound of Pepper Pott's high heels. "Hey, is he alright?", she tried to ask as calm as she could. Pepper was on a board meeting when she received a call from Rhodey telling her what had happened to her fiance and she came as soon as she could.

"We're still waiting for Dr. Cho. I'm sorry", Steve said, smiled sympathetically at her worried expression and she looked clearly exhausted, even though it was like 10 in the morning. Pepper opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Tony's scream coming from the medbay. They positioned themselves in defensive mode while Natasha told Pepper to stay behind her.

They burst into the room without wasting any time only to see Helen Cho struggling to keep the still unconscious man from thrashing on the bed. Steve, Rhodey, Clint, and Sam quickly made their way to help the poor doctor to restrain him. "Dr.Cho? Are you alright? What's wrong with him?", Pepper asked, eyes wide with concern.

"I honestly don't know. He seemed fine a minute ago. There's no internal bleeding, no brain injury, and no damage at all", she responded, making the others frown in confusion. She opened her mouth to continue but was immediately cut off.

"NO! NO! PLEASE! PETER!", Tony shouted making everyone jumped out of their skins. Rhodey's eyes immediately found Pepper's as they were having a silent conversation, face paled with worry and concern. Clint might have noticed the interaction as he asked, "Who's Peter? Is he a threat?"

"No, that's not important right now. Maybe this has anything to do with the rogue sorcerers? Should we call Dr.Strange?", Rhodey suggested and looked at Natasha, who nodded. "FRIDAY? Ask Dr. Strange to come here ASAP".

"Right away Agent Romanoff"

They waited for merely 30 seconds before Dr. Strange came out of a golden round portal that had appeared 5 feet from the bed. His forehead wrinkled in confusion for a moment before his eyes landed on the struggling Tony and quickly made his way to the bedside.

Dr. Cho explained everything that had happened and he just gave a sharp nod. He put his palm on Tony's forehead and closed his eyes while the others waited impatiently to know what was wrong with their friend.

Dr. Strange opened his eyes and looked at Pepper. "He got hit by the nightmare curse. It makes him dream about the thing that scares him the most, the thing that he constantly worries about. This curse usually lasts for more than 24 hours.", he explained while the other men were still trying to restrain Tony who had gotten more violent. Yes, Steve could easily put more force on him but he obviously didn't want to hurt his friend.

"Can you stop it?", Sam asked between his breathes. Everyone gave the Sorcerer Supreme some hopeful looks but he just shook his head. "The only way to stop this is to either wait for it to end by itself or make him realize that this is just a dream and he has to wake up."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Wake him up!", Clint groaned, clearly exhausted. His forehead had been glistening with sweat. "I can't", the Doctor said, his eyes slowly turned to a certain witch at the corner of the room. "But _she_ can".

The attention was all now on Wanda who had her eyes widen and mouth slightly a jar. "Wh-what? I can't do that. I now nothing about this mystic magic you're talking about".

"You don't have to do any 'mystic' magic, Wanda. All you have to do is go inside his mind. I know you can do that, and then enter his dream. Tell him that it's not real and ask him that he has to snap out of it", he calmly explained to her.

To be honest, she didn't know if she could. It wasn't that she didn't know how to enter someone else's mind and dream. She was just exhausted and she still hadn't eaten anything since yesterday dinner. What if she lost control and accidentally messed Tony's mind up?

"Wanda, please. Can you do that? We can't just let him be like this for God knows how many hours", Pepper asked, her eyes were close to tears at this point and Wanda didn't have the heart to say no. "Alright". They flinched when Tony screamed again, much louder than before. He was literally crying now.

"NO! PETER! PETER!"

"Jesus! What the hell is he dreaming about? And who is this Peter?", Steve asked after he accidentally got slapped by Tony's flailing hand but nobody answered back.

Rhodey looked at Pepper again. "Pepper? I think it's best if you go and get Peter here from school now. Tony would want him here and I really believe he's going to be harder to control if he wakes up with no Peter", he said and Pepper didn't say a single word before she ran out as fast as she could in those heels.

"Wait. You know who Peter is? And he's still in school?", Clint scowled. "Not the right time, Barton!" Rhodey snapped at him.

"Wanda? I think it's best if you do it now", Dr. Strange said. Wanda slowly dragged her feet and stood near Tony's head. She carefully put her fingers on his temple and closed her eyes, her eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to focus.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

When she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the medbay but instead she was in a white room. Or maybe it wasn't a room because there was no walls or doors. She could see Tony on the floor ten feet away from her. He was cradling a boy in his chest and she could see that the boy was bleeding to death. Or maybe he was already dead.

_ 'Why is his nightmare about a random boy dying?'_, she thought but then she remembered that Tony had been screaming about this Peter for the past hour. So maybe this was that Peter.

She tried to talk and move her muscles but she can't. She needed to focus more but it was hard because, yes, entering someone's mind was easy, but to have control in someone's dream was tough and the fact that her stomach was empty making it harder to focus.

She watched as Tony cried and murmured soft reassurance in the boy's ears. His lips trembling as he pulled the boy closer. She watched in horror and confusion as the boy suddenly disappeared from Tony's embrace.

"No! Stop! Please, not again!", Tony sobbed.

_ 'Again? Has he been watching the boy dying over and over again?',_ the thought was making her wanted to faint but obviously she couldn't. Her body must be looking so pale right now in the medbay.

She watched as the scenery changed. They were in some kind of cold and dirty cellar and Tony was standing beside her now but for some reason, he didn't notice her presence yet. Right in front of them were three men and all of them were masked. But that wasn't what concerned them. It was the fact that all of them had guns pushed onto Peter's head as he was on his knees. His lips were trembling as his wide eyes focus on Tony. The boy was terrified. "D-dad?", the boy's voice we're low and shaky.

"No! Please, don't", Tony fell on his knees, begging for them to stop. For a moment, Wanda thought that maybe they would let Peter go as they lowered their guns. But they just smirked and quickly raised the guns back and pulled the triggers.

"NO!", Tony screamed louder than the sounds of the gunshots, his voice was raw as he ran towards the boy, again pulling him into his embrace. Wanda closed her eyes and she swore to God that she must be crying too in the medbay making the other panic or something.

_'Come on, Wanda. You need to focus. You can do this. Come on, Scarlett Witch'_

She bit her lips hard and slowly, she could feel her muscles moving. She almost let out a laugh when her legs moved. Without wasting any time, she quickly scurried to Tony's side. She tried not to lose control as she looked at the bloody boy's state.

Tony snapped his head towards her, ready to fight but she quickly stopped him. "Hey! Hey! It's me! Wanda!", she watched as Tony's teary face changed from rage to panic and to confusion.

"Wanda? Wanda, please. I don't know what's happening but please help my son. H-he has been dying, killed, for 15 times now. I've been watching him being murdered in 15 different ways. I d-don't know what to do. Please, help him", she could feel her heart clenched as he stuttered. She had never seen him this vulnerable before and what made her heart broke was the fact that he asked her to save his son and not himself even though he was the one trapped in his own worst nightmare. And then it hit her.

_ 'This is it. Stark's biggest fear. The thing that scares him the most, that constantly worries him. His son dying'_

"Stark, you need to listen to me!", she said, voice hard and might be a little too harsh, but she had to. She needed him to look at her and listen. "Stark it's not real".

"What? What are you talking about Wanda? My _son_ is dying here. Please, you have to help him", his looked down at his son and started to cry again.

"_TONY_!", he snapped his back up again, eyes wide. Startled.

"Tony_ it's not real_. Remember this morning? We were fighting some bitch ass death eaters wannabe? And Dr. Strange thinks one of them must've hit you with a nightmare curse or something. It made you see your worst fear. _Your son_, Peter was it? I heard Rhodey said that he's in school and Pepper is taking him back home. Hell, maybe he's already here waiting for you to wake up. Do you get it? He's safe. It's not real. Come on, Tony. You need to snap out of it. I don't think I have enough energy before I pass out of exhaustion and you're going to stuck here for God knows how many hours, watching your son being murdered over and over again", she looked at him hard, hoping for him to understand.

Tony just sat there in silence, trying to let everything sink in. He must have believed what she said from the way he slightly calmed down. He let out a shaky breath and gulped. "H-how?", he asked, eyes desperate for a solution.

"I don't know. Shit, Dr. Strange didn't say how. He just said once you realize this is just a nightmare, you have to snap out of it. I—", she suddenly felt as if something was pulling her back. Everything was dark until she found herself on the floor of the medbay. Every muscles on her body was tense and throbbing.

"Wanda! God, what happened? You're crying!", she couldn't tell whose voice it was but everyone was crowding around her now. She looked up at Tony from under her eyelids and saw that he had stop struggling, but still not awake yet.

"Wanda?", Dr. Strange put a hand on her shoulder.

"Shit. I used all my energy. H-he just saw his son being murdered over and over again. It was bad. How long was I gone?.", she groaned. She heard Rhodey cursed under his breath. "45 minutes. Now what?", Natasha responded.

"Did you make him realize that it was just a curse?", the sorcerer asked. She just nodded because she didn't have any energy left to talk. She just realized that she had been crying too. _Knew it I was crying._

"Then, we can do nothing but wait until he finds a way to wake up", and right on cue, Tony gasped for air, eyes wide. Everyone could see the fear in his eyes. Everyone quickly pushed him down as he tried to sit up except for Wanda who was still on the floor and Clint who decided to stay with her.

"Tony, calm down, please. Just stay in bed.", Steve said.

"Get off! Where's Peter? Rhodey, where's Peter?!", they didn't know how to respond to that and just looked at Rhodey but before he could respond, the door slammed open. They watch in surprise as a young kid, probably around 16 years old, wide brown eyes, frantic, with curly hair stumbled into the room. Pepper and Happy close behind.

"Peter!", Tony said as he opened his arm and the boy wasted no time before jumping into his embrace. "Shh... It's okay. It's okay. I'm fine. We all are." They all watched in silent as the boy tried to calm the sobbing man.

"This is the son? Is he yours, Pepper?", Clint asked which she replied back. "Not biologically."

"_Biologically_", Sam whispered.

"Oh my God! What happened to Wanda?", Pepper finally noticed her who was still on the floor, quickly kneed beside her head. "Are you okay?"

She just gave a tired sigh.

"Can I please get my waffles now?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note.

It's been a long time since I'd post a new chapter and I apologize for that. In fact, I still should not be updating now because my final exam hasn't ended yet. I just feel bad for not updating for almost a month now so I made this new chapter. 

I apologize for the errors and mistakes.

Feel free to leave kudos if you like this chapter and please leave a comment about what you think about this new chapter.

Your Author,

FaneLothaire.


End file.
